monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thundeer
|row2 = |row3 =665|raritycolor = thunder|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }} Thundeer loved to bring gifts to the baby monsters in neighboring villages. One day he was struck by lightning, and this made him stronger, but his appearance became too scary, so to avoid shocking anyone, now it is Santerion delivering the gifts that Thundeer picks for the monsters! Stats and Information |role = |trait1 = Category:Forsaken |trait2 = Category:Forsaken |trait3 = Category:Forsaken |trait4 = Category:Forsaken |trait5 = Category:Forsaken |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|book = |relic = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = 2x random torture effects|Group1a Name = Back To Work|Group1a Element = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 24|Group1b Name = Zippy Travel|Group1b Element = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 90|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 22|Group1c Name = Wrong Presents|Group1c Element = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 24|Group2a Name = You're Not Working|Group2a Element = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 26|Group2b Name = Watch This Movie|Group2b Element = |Group2b Power = 50|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 29|Group2c Name = Finished Project|Group2c Element = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 21|Group3a Name = Love Spontaneity|Group3a Element = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3b Name = Don't Cross The Gifts|Group3b Element = |Group3b Power = 40|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 27|Group3c Name = Always On Time|Group3c Element = |Group3c Power = 30|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 33|Group4a Name = Stolen Christmas|Group4a Element = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 100|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4a Stamina = 0|Group4b Name = The Fastest Claus|Group4b Element = |Group4b Power = 25|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 4|Group4b Stamina = 31|Group4c Name = Christmas With The Deers|Group4c Element = |Group4c Power = 30|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 25|Group4d Name = Thundeer Skellington|Group4d Element = |Group4d Power = 25|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 35|Group1a Target = |Group1b Target = |Group1c Target = |Group2a Target = |Group2b Target = |Group2c Target = |Group3a Target = |Group3b Target = |Group3c Target = |Group4a Target = |Group4b Target = |Group4c Target = |Group4d Target = |Group1a Text = |Group1b Text = |Group1c Text = |Group2a Text = |Group2b Text = random control effect|Group2c Text = |Group3a Text = self: |Group3b Text = |Group3c Text = |Group4a Text = |Group4b Text = self: |Group4c Text = self: |Group4d Text = random Mega control effect|Default1 Name = Different And Special|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Ugly As A Skeleton|Default2 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group3a Warmup = 1|Group3c Warmup = 1|Group4a Warmup = 1|Group4b Warmup = 1|Group4c Warmup = 1|Group4d Warmup = 1}} Trivia *Skills refer to Christmas movies and characters: **Love Spontaneity - Love Actually **Stolen Christmas - How the Grinch Stole Christmas **Christmas With The Deers - Christmas with the Kranks **Thundeer Skellington - Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Legendary Thunder